


Scene in a Hat #1 Kingdom Hearts

by fandoms_consume_my_life



Series: Scenes in a Hat [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Blood, I'm Sorry, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, So much angst, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandoms_consume_my_life/pseuds/fandoms_consume_my_life
Summary: I wanted to write an angst so I decided that Zemyx was the unlucky pair. I got mad at myself for writing this but I liked how it turned out. Please don't read if you don't want angst without a happy ending.





	Scene in a Hat #1 Kingdom Hearts

Demyx watched as Ienzo fiddled with the computer. He had no idea how it worked, but he was intrigued anyway. Well in truth, he was intrigued by the way Ienzo's slender fingers flew over the keys, tapping unknown code into the machine. Demyx didn't know the first thing about machines, and he felt warmth grow in his chest.

"Pride." He thought to himself.

He knew that it wasn't, or at least wasn't pride how humans felt it. He didn't have a heart, and knew that he couldn't feel real emotions. Whenever he brought it up, Ienzo brushed it off, saying that Nobodies have a special way of feeling, even if they did lack a heart.

The quiet of the room was interrupted by a large blast, which shook the castle. Demyx jumped up, sitar at the ready. Ienzo also stood, weary from the time he had spent staring at the bright computer monitor in the dimly lit room.

"What was that?" Demyx asked, keeping an eye on the door.

"I'm not sure. We should check it out."

Demyx hesitated. Ienzo didn't have his magic and wouldn't be able to defend himself. If they did wind up in a fight, he would be powerless. On the other hand, anything could happen to Ienzo while Demyx was gone. He decided that it would be better to keep him close at hand.

They made their way to where the explosion came from, which led them to the front entrance of the castle. The doors were blown clean off their hinges and they were smoldering from their spot on the floor.

"Hello?" Demyx asked the empty space, not sure how to proceed. "Is anyone there?"

In response, they heard a groan coming from deeper in the castle. They rushed into the kitchen, where Lea was clutching to the dining table for dear life. His other hand was clutching his side, which had a deep gash and was bleeding profusely.

Ienzo rushed to his side. "What happened?"

Lea slumped over and Ienzo managed to catch him before he hit the floor. He held him gently, getting his pristine white lab coat stained with blood. Lea was too weak to respond, instead lifting a finger in the direction of the door. Ienzo leaned closer and he whispered something before losing consciousness. Ienzo's eyes widened. Demyx already knew what it was.

"Xehanort."

Demyx rushed back to the door, sitar in hand and ready to strike. He stepped out of the castle and was repulsed at the sight. The town around the castle was burning. Wherever he looked, there was smoke. In the center square in front of the castle, Demyx was able to see three figures.

Vanitas approached first. "Demyx! Long time no see." He mocked. "Good thing you're here. You don't happen to know where Ansem the Wise is, do you?"

Demyx held the sitar defensively. "Why do you need to know?"

Vanitas geld out his hand, calling his keyblade to him. "None of your business." He studied the sitar. "You really don't want to fight me." He warned.

Demyx agreed. He was one of the weakest in the new organization and he was sure that Vanitas would be able to defeat him without a problem. He looked back at the castle. He didn't know where anyone else was. He hoped they were at his side, but he knew that he had to fight. Even if it meant sacrificing himself so everyone else could escape.

Vanitas laughed at his stubbornness. "I knew you were stupid. Guess it's going to get you killed."

Vanitas leaped to him, keyblade in hand. Demyx strummed a few notes, willing his magic to activate. Water appeared around him, shielding him from Vanitas' attack. However, the attack was too strong and the bubble burst.

"When did you get so annoying?" Vanitas sneered.

He swiped at Demyx again. Since they were too close, Demyx didn't have time to react. The end of the keyblade caught his arm and sent him flying back to the castle. His sitar disappeared as he hit the ground. He held his arm, feeling the pain spread through his body.

He heard Vanitas laugh and snapped his attention up to him. "You were always so weak. It's a shame that I have to end this quickly." He lifted his keyblade up, ready to strike.

"Vanitas."

Vanitas whirled around. "Wha-"

Young Xehanort stopped his keyblade. "Not yet. He's still part me."

Vanitas looked down, staring Demyx in the eye. Demyx knew that they still had the golden color. He detested it every time he looked in the mirror and he knew the others did too.

"So what." Vanitas growled. "You can find someone else."

"That is true but it'll damage my soul." Xehanort explained.

As they were talking, Demyx was able to sit up. He tried calling his sitar, but the pain was too strong. He noticed Xehanort keeping an eye on him as they talked.

"We need him." Xehanort said. "You've injured him enough. Take him back to the castle. We'll see what the Master will do to him."

Vanitas muttered something under his breath, which Xehanort chose to ignore. He grabbed Demyx by his healthy arm and lifted him to his feet. "You try something and I slit your stomach open. I don't care what he says." He whispered.

"Oh my." Xehanort said.

Demyx looked at him and saw that he was looking at the castle. He whirled his head to the castle and gasped. Saix was standing at the entrance, holding a struggling Ienzo. Lea was laying at his feet, unmoving.

Ienzo saw Demyx. "Demyx!" He shouted.

"Ienzo!" Demyx shouted back, trying to struggle out of Vanitas' grip.

Vanitas' keyblade struck him again, this time on one of his legs. He slumped back down, only being held up by his arm like a child holding a doll.

Xehanort sighed. "We don't want another casualty."

"I didn't kill him, did I?" Vanitas asked.

"I suppose not." Xehanort said, studying Demyx's leg and the odd angle that it was bent at. "He won't be able to walk. I hope you understand that you're going to be the one carrying him."

Demyx wasn't listening, instead trying to reach out to Ienzo. Ienzo punched Saix, but he didn't react to it. It seemed like he didn't even feel it. Demyx saw the yellow eyes and sharp teeth and knew that he had just gone into Berserk Mode. If Demyx knew anything about that, he knew that Lea was dead.

"Saix!" Xehanort reprimanded. "Put down the child."

Demyx bristled. Ienzo might not have been able to mature properly as his time as a Nobody, but he was now an adult. 

Saix huffed loudly. He tossed Ienzo, who fell right into the pool of blood that was spreading around Axel. Demyx heard a crunch and Ienzo cry out in pain.

"Ienzo!" He shouted again, trying to crawl towards him.

Ienzo shakily sat up. He looked down at Lea. He turned over and threw up. Saix looked down at him in disgust.

Demyx realized that he was also shaking. The organization had sent out one of their most powerful members and he knew that Ienzo with no powers and himself with a broken arm and leg were no match for him. He quieted down, much to the pleasure of Vanitas.

"He seems to have escaped." Saix said, his eyes and teeth returning to normal. "It seems that they knew we were coming."

"They left these two behind then." Xehanort said. "I almost feel bad for them."

"I don't." Vanitas said, kicking Demy's broken leg.

Xehanort sighed. "I don't believe that you've felt bad about anything since your creation."

"I guess that's true." Vanitas said.

Another figure appeared from a Corridor of Darkness. "Any sign of them?" Zigbar said, stepping out into the castle grounds. 

"They escaped." Xehanort explained.

Zigbar looked down at Demyx. He looked over at Ienzo and Axel. "What about them?"

"This one has part of my soul." Xehanort explained. "We're not sure what to do with the other one yet."

"And I presume that Mr. Beast here killed Axel." Xigbar said.

Vanitas and Xehanort nodded. Saix just growled.

"Let's go back then." Xigbar said. A Corridor opened up behind him.

"What do we do with that one?" Xehanort asked.

"Just kill him. He's no use to us anyway." Xigbar said with a wave of his hand, stepping through the Corridor and disappearing.

Demyx's eyes widened. "No!"

Vanitas dropped his arm and summoned his keyblade again. He gave Demyx a smirk before walking up to Ienzo. Ienzo looked up at him, fear evident in his eyes. He locked eyes with Demyx for a moment before Vanitas' keyblade came down, slicing right into the soft flesh of his neck.

Demy couldn't look away, even as Xehanort picked him up. He kept staring, tears clouding his vision until everything faded to black.

**Author's Note:**

> Woops! Haha. I am crying too, don't worry.


End file.
